Only in This School...
by Mystical Star
Summary: What would YOU do if you had Gundam characters as your subsitute teachers?


Only in This School **__**

Only in This School...

Disclaimer: I don't own GW or any associated characters. I don't own any of my friends and have disguised their real names with spoofs off the original names. Friends that are ff.net authors are named with their Pen Names.

Author's Notes: This follows my scheduele for a "normal" day of school. This is a result of pure boredom and is really short because it's just supposed to be funny and nothing else. I hope you like it, and please, NO FLAMES! Constructive Critisism is welcomed!

Fanfiction.net Authors Mentioned: Kat=Mystical Star (me), Mel=Melena Marquis (find her on my faves)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Only In This School...

Kat yawned as she walked into the school building. Something about the air made her feel as if today was not a normal day-then again, when have any of her days been "normal"?

Thankfully, it was not an orchestra day, so instead of being in the building at 6:45, she was there at 7:50, or close to it. The red-haired girl padded to her locker and stuffed her backpack in thinking about what a boring day today was going to be. Suddenly, her friend, Mishy, tapped her on the shoulder. Kat nearly jumped out of her skin.

"AAK! Don't scare me like that!" She exclaimed.

"Kat, you HAVE to see this!" Mishy declared, and with that, she grabbed her red-haired pal by the arm and pulled her to the science department just around the corner.

"Hey, what the-" Kat tried to ask as the two entered the science hall. Mishy dragged Kat to the chemistry room.

"My teacher's gone today, and THIS is my substitute!" Mishy exclaimed, stopping in front of the door.

Kat was in utter awe, there, in the chemistry room, was Sally Po. Kat shook her head and recovered.

"So?" Kat asked.

"She's wearing ARMY clothes!" Mishy pointed out. Kat shrugged, no one else in her school knew about Gundam Wing and the Eve wars except Kat, her friend Mel, and a couple other of Mel's friends. To say anything would confuse anyone else.

****

~First Period~

The bell rang to go to first hour. Kat, still trying to make herself believe that she'd seen a really strange Sally Po look alike nearly ran into the door jam of her Bio II Lab room. Instead, she nearly fainted. Her Bio teacher was gone, and her substitute was...

"Howdy! I guess I'm your teacher for today, uh, do you know what we're supposed to be doing?"

Was Duo Maxwell.

DUO?! MY Teacher?! This is too good to be true!!! Kat thought.

"We were making carbohydrate models..." The red-haired Gundam fan started.

"Carbo-whato's? Awe forget it, we'll just screw around." Duo opened a Biology book and attempted to read it sideways, and promptly threw it into the collection of plastic skeletons that Kat's normal Biology teacher had accumulated. More students piled in the classroom, staring at the substitute from another country. Kat's friend, Mitch, came over to her seat.

"Isn't that...Duo?" He asked. Mitch had only seen a few episodes of Gundam. Kat could only nod her head as she looked at her subsitute teacher. The red-haired sophomore's eyes turned into big red hearts and little cupids seemed to float above her head as she stared at Duo.

****

~Second Period~

Kat, her eyes still full of hearts, stopped at her locker before going to French class. Another friend of hers, Jackie, met up with her.

"I take it your teacher was gone too?" She asked. Kat, her heart still aflutter, could only nod and sigh. Jackie shrugged.

As Kat walked into second period, she nearly had a heart attack. She dropped her books right in the doorway and pointed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!" She screeched.

"Teaching." Came the response.

"Oh man...I can't wait to see who's teaching choir..." Kat said as she picked her books up off the floor and went to her seat. The boy who sat in front of her turned around.

"Who's he?" The boy asked.

"Let's see, which name shall I give you first...Hm...there's Zechs, Milliardo, Lightning Count, Preventer Wind..." Kat was cut off.

"Mr. Marquis will do." Zechs glared. A minute after the bell rang, Kat's friend, Shane, walked in wearing his infamous shirt which read: "I'm not gay, but my BOYFRIEND is". Shane took one look at Zechs and rolled his eyes with his classic "He's hot!" smile. Only seconds later, a balled up peice of paper knocked into her head. Kat opened it.

Kat-

Dude, our sub is H-O-T hot! David says you know him, what's his name?

--Shane--

Kat rolled her eyes and wrote back:

Shane:

Dude, our sub is M-A-R-R-I-E-D. His name is Zechs Marquis, and um, pilots a giant killer robot. Long story, ask later.

Kat*

She tossed the note back to her girl-like friend just as Zechs began to speak the French lesson, very clumsily.

"Uh, Bon-jour...Je suis Monseiur Marquis..."

****

~Third Period~

As the bell rang, Kat picked up her books and prepared for choir by rolling down her sleeves and wondering who the next substitute, if there was to be one, would be. She joined her friends as she walked down the stairs to the first floor.

After chatting with her friends outside some, Kat opened the choir room door only to be blasted with a gust of frozen choir room air. Upon entering, she noticed something was missing, her little impish choir teacher was missing, to be exact.

"Good morning students!" Rang a familiar voice. Kat jumped upon seeing her sub.

"QUATRE?!" She exclaimed. Just seconds after the red-haired Gundam fan spoke his name, her friend, Mel, rushed up to the substitute and began to poke at him.

"Are you real?!" Mel asked.

"I, uh, think so..." Quatre said, a little unnerved. Kat got out her passbook like she normally did to go get some water.

"Uh, Mr. Winner, could I go get some water?" She asked, offering him the passbook. Quatre smiled and signed the pass.

As Kat walked out of the choir room and into the commons, she heard yet another familiar voice, "Hup two three four, hup two three four! C'mon guys, get jogging!" Kat rounded the corner to see Hilde leading the P.E. class around in circles around the common's lunch tables.

"Only in this school..." She sighed.

****

~Fourth Period~

Kat walked in late to Algebra growling about her locker being jammed again. She was so engrossed in mourning over her tardiness that she failed to notice that a substitute with a strange hair-do was teaching the class.

"Alright class, we're doing a new exersize today." Came a strangely calm voice. Kat looked up to see none other than the acrobatic clown, Trowa, teaching her Algebra class. She slapped herself in the head.

"Oi vei..." she sighed.

"I need a volunteer." Trowa said, his voice a slight monotone. One boy raised his hand. Trowa checked the seating chart and pointed to the boy.

"Alright...Jordan, is it? Throw this at me and we'll measure how far away from my body it is." Trowa tossed Jordan a knife.

"But aren't knives kinda...illeagle to have in..."

"Just throw it."

Kat began to write her daily notes to her friends as Jordan threw knives at Trowa. _I really hope I don't get someone boring for World History...I have enough of that everyday. _She thought.

****

~Fifth Period~

Her stomach full of food from lunch, Kat headed to her least favorite class with Jackie and Lusa, two friends that were in her class.

"Who do you suppose is our teacher now?" Lusa asked.

"I don't care to know..." Kat moaned, fearing it may be a character she didn't really like. They walked into the class and to Kat's horror, there stood Wufie. The sophomore dropped her books right there and threw her arms into the air.

"OH NO! My day's been weird enough already without you! I'm outta here!" She exclaimed.

"No you don't, Onna! You're staying right here!" Wufie shook his finger at Kat, who was on her way out of the door when she saw a familiar boy in spandex pants and a green tank top.

"I think I'll take my chances in here." She thought to herself, stepping back into the room.

"Heh, nice to see that you see things my way." Wufie chuckled.

"Yeah right, _Wuffy!_" Kat muttered, slightly smirking as she said it.

"How dare you ,onna!"

"QUIT CALLING ME THAT!"

"Onna!"

Silence befell the room as Kat crossed her arms and refused to respond.

"Onna! You will reply!" Wufie commanded. There was no response. Jackie very timidly tapped Wufie's shoulder.

"She only replies to the names 'Katherine' or 'Kat', anything else and she won't respond." Jackie explained. Kat had done this to her Pre Algebra teacher last year when he called her Kathy, a name she refused to be called. Wufie glared at Kat and copied her by crossing his arms, sticking his nose up in the air, and closing his eyes. The class filed in and stared at the teacher and student who refuesed to talk to each other, giving them strange looks.

****

~Sixth Period~

Kat walked to the English department, steam coming out of her ears. _It just had to be Wufie, didn't it? _She mentally talked to herself as she walked into the room, only to see the one person she couldn't stand more than Wufie...

"OH NO! IT'S THE EYEBROW LADY!!!!" Kat screeched.

"I beg your pardon?" The sub responded. The red-haired Gundam fan set her books down on her desk.

"Please, don't let your eyebrows eat me!!!" Kat pointed to the obnoxiously strange eyebrows that her substitute sported.

"What?"

"TWEEZERS! DOROTHY NEEDS TWEEZERS!" Kat bellowed.

"What?! How dare you insult me, why I'm Duke..."

"Durmail's granddaughter who is obsessed with war which I hope I don't have to listen to one of your annoying lectures on war." Kat rambled. Just then, Mel walked in and immediatly, an astonished look spread over her face.

"IT'S DOROTHY!" She shouted. Mel was obviously star struck, probably thinking "just imagine, a tv star teaching MY English class!". Kat smacked herself in the face.

"I repeat: Only in this school..."

****

~Seventh Period~

Kat padded to seventh hour, not looking forward to any surprises. She set foot in the Yearbook room to check in and then head to the computer lab. She looked at the teacher's desk.

"Well, there's a surprise." She scoughed. There, sitting at the desk, was none other than Relena Peacecraft. Relena looked up from the book she was reading and smiled.

"Good afternoon!" She chimed. Kat smiled a very fake smile, set her books down, and went to the computer lab to work on various things.

"What a day..." She muttered to herself. As she headed towards the lab, she could hear the faint noise of the P.E. class coming from the main hall, sounding off to the Army song, Hilde leading.

****

~After School, teacher's lounge~

The substitute teachers gathered in the lounge to talk about their day and what strange encounters they had.

"People said I needed to pluck my eyebrows!" Dorothy pouted as she crossed her arms.

"Too many onna bakas to deal with! How do the teachers get along here?" Wufie shouted, which was quickly followed by a swift knock on the head from Sally.

"I had fun today!" Relena chimed as she talked with Hilde.

"Hey, should we hold the teachers hostage for another day?" Duo asked. The room suddenly became silent.

"Why not?"

~END~

So whadya think? Good? Bad? Stupid? Funny? Write a review!

*~*~*Mystic-


End file.
